08 kwietnia 1989
Program 1 7.00 TTR: Matematyka, sem. IV — Granica niewłaściwa funkcji w punkcie 7.30 TTR: Język polski, sem. IV — Władysław Reymont: „Chłopi" — epicki obraz wsi 8.00 „Tydzień na działce" 8.20 „Na zdrowie" — pr. rekreacyjny 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Kino najmłodszych: „Złotowłosa" film prod. CSRS 10.30 Dt - wiadomości 10.40 „Stare, nowe, najnowsze" 11.05 „Azymut" — mag. wojskowy 11.35 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 12.05 „Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie" — „Piotr Parler — artysta i jego dzieło" — film dok. 12.30 Telewizyjny Teatr Prozy: Fiodor Dostojewski „Bracia Karamazow", reż. Jerzy Krasowski, wyk.: Władysław Hańcza, Stanisław Zaczyk, Ignacy Gogolewski, Andrzej Nardelli, Marta Lipińska i in. 15.15 Komedie, komedie, komedie... „Filip z konopi" reż. Józef Gębski, wyk. Jerzy Bończak, Magda Wołłejko, Filip Gębski 16.35 Losowanie Dużego Lotka 16.45 „Flesz" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Portrety" — „Gdybym sam nie poszedł, kto poszedłby ze mną" — (prof. Rudolf Ranoszek) —film dok. 18.00 Kulisy „okrągłego stołu" — rep. 18.30 „Butik" 19.00 Dobranoc „Jeż Kleofas" 19.10 „Z kamerą wśród zwierząt" —„Dymorfizm" 19.30 Dziennik 20.05 „Walet karowy" — komedia sensacyjna prod. USA-RFN, reż. Don Taylor, wyk.: George Hamilton, Joseph Cotten, Marie Laforet, Liii Palmer, Zsa Zsa Gabor 21.50 „Tydzień w polityce" 22.00 Telewizyjny przegląd sportowy oraz Mistrzostwa Świata w tenisie stołowym — Dortmund '89 22.40 „Jazz w smokingach" — pr. roz. 23.25 Dt - wiadomości 23.35 Kino sensacji: „Mściciele" (2) — „Blask ognia" —serial japoński 0.15 Zakończenie programu Program 2 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 Małe kino: „Miasta świata" — „Bruksela" — film dok. 15.30 „5—10—15" — pr. dla dzieci i młodzieży 17.00 „Akcja O.P.E.N." — film fab. 18.00 Telerama 18.30 „Wielka gra — teleturniej 19.15 Studio Sport — Puchar Wiosny w gimnastyce artystycznej 20.00 „Dziewczyna miesiąca" — pr. rozrywkowy 20.45 „Perkusja, fortepiany..." — pr. muzyczny 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Raj odłożony na później" (11 -ostatni) — „Dziedzictwo Simcoyów" serial angielski 22.40 Komentarz dnia 22.45 „W labiryncie" (14) — serial TP (powtórzenie) BBC1 6.45 Open University 6.45 Engineering Mechanics: Statics 7.10 Superbugs 7.35 Counting Atoms 8.00 Sociology: The Home - Castle or Cage?(l) 8.25 Saturday Starts Here - Ovide 8.40 Roland's Rat Race Second semi-final 9.00 Going Live! 12.12 Weather 12.15 Grandstand 13.00 News Summary 14.50 Grand National 15.50 Grandstand 17.05 News; Weather 17.15 Regional News and Sport 17.20 Rolf Harris Cartoon Time 17.50 MacGyver 18.40 Morris Minor's Marvellous Motors 1: President Normalton 19.05 Bob Says.... Opportunity Knocks 19.55 Columbo A Stitch in Crime 21.10 News and Sport; Weather 21.25 Midnight Caller Fathers and Sins 22.15 Grand National 22.35 The Odd Couple Oscar the Model 23.00 The Silent Partner 0.40 Weather 0.45 Close BBC2 6.50 Open University 6.50 Hogarth's Paintings 7.15 The Making of the Open University 7.40 Mathematical Functions 8.05 The Effective Manager: Crisis or Control? 8.30 Jamaica and the Sea 8.55 Maths: Looking at Equations 9.20 Physics: Which Way to Turn? 9.45 Neurophysiology 10.10 IT: A Link in the Chain 10.35 Managing Schools: One More Step.... 11.00 The Madonna di San Siagio 11.25 Dickens and Popular Imagery 11.50 A Feel for Space 12.15 Management Issues in Post Compulsory Education 12.40 Cropping the Countryside 13.05 Education: Old Dog. New Trick 13.30 Modern Art: Seurat 13.55 Chemistry: Spectroscopy 14.20 The History of Mathematics 14.45 Cartoon 15.00 Network East 15.40 Saturday Cinema Double Bill Carlton-Browne of the FO 17.05 Too Many Crooks 18.30 The Triumph of the West 19.20 NewsView; Weatherview 20.05 ACB 21.05 London Film Festival It's Happening Tomorrow (Domani Accadra) 22.35 International Golf US Masters from Augusta National Golf Club 0.35 Rapido